Grandmas House
by coco1987
Summary: Murdock and Face visit Murdocks grandmas house. Continued from The Accident. NOT slash.


**Shower Time, Bed Time, The Accident and this one are all part of the same story they are all continued of each other. I could've made it into a chapter story but I was afraid I may not finish it so I did it this way instead. That way if I stop after any one of the stories it wouldn't matter since they're one shots.**

"You know you can drive faster." Face complained.

"No way man. The only way B.A. let me take his van was if I promised not to go fast and not to do any tricks in it." Murdock said. "How's the arm? Do you need another pain killer?"

"No I think I can deal without it." Murdock then turned a sharp turn and Face hit his arm against the door "FUCK." He rubbed his arm and scowled at Murdock.

"Oops. Sorry. Oh don't curse in front of my grandma. She's old fashioned."

"If my arm hurts I make no promises."

Murdock punched Face in the arm.

"FUCK. What was that for?" Face screamed.

"Remember that feeling whenever you get the urge to curse." Murdock gave him an evil grin.

"How about I knock you out whenever I get the urge." Face gritted his teeth.

"My, don't we get violent when we're in pain."

"Yes we fucking do."

As soon as Face turned his head Murdock punched him again.

Face then decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

Once they got to the Murdock's farm Face couldn't believe his eyes. There were horses, cows, chickens, pigs just about every farm animal. The land seemed to go on forever. As much as Face loved the city life he loved to vacation in the country where it's so peaceful.

Murdock and Face walked into the house and the smell of homemade cookies met their noses.

When they reached the kitchen there was a little old lady with a pink apron on taking a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Are these for us?" Murdock asked.

The lady looked over her shoulder "Holland." She called out and went over to hug her grandson.

Face laughed at the name. He knew what H.M. actually stood for but it was funny to hear someone use it.

She then looked at Face "this must be Face." She gave him a hug too "I'm sure you have an actual name. What is it?"

"Templeton."

"Well Templeton would you like a cookie?"

"Yes mam I would." Face answered.

"Call me Emma. Sit down boys."She took out two plates and placed a few cookies on each plate. Then she gave them both a glass of milk.

B.A. would love this woman Face thought as he drank some of the milk. "Thank you. This is much better than the shitty store cookies." Face commented.

Murdock heard the comment and reached over and hit Face yet again. He tried not to hit too hard this time. He didn't want to make Faces recovery time to be longer than need be.

"Ow."Face gave Murdock a dirty look. He wanted to say something else but he couldn't in Murdock's grandma's house.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"I told him if he cursed I'd hit him." Murdock said with a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

"You're not at that again are you?" She asked him.

"Who else has he done this to?" Face questioned.

"His grandpa."

"He hit his grandpa?" Face looked half surprised and half appalled.

Emma giggled "no, no, no. When Holland was about ten he wanted to get his grandpa to stop cursing. So every time he cursed Holland made him buy him candy."

Face looked at her very confused "I don't understand. How would that make someone stop cursing?"

"Holland would eat all that candy at once. Have you ever been around him when he is on a sugar high?"

Face knew all too well about Murdock on sugar. He had many sleepless nights in Vietnam when Murdock would get a care package full of cookies and candy. These days when Murdock gets like it he would bring him back to the hospital to let them deal with him.

"He can be a handful."

"Exactly." Emma nodded her head "he'd be jumping off the ceiling. Pretty much literally with him. I told his grandpa that those nights he had to be up with him. After three nights of that he couldn't take it anymore." She started to laugh "for a month he cut off Holland's sugar completely."

"Apart from the no sugar my plan worked." Murdock smiled.

"Honey, why don't you show Temp the animals. The cows need milkin and the chickens need to be fed if you want to show him.

"Sure thing. Come on Faceman."

When Face stood up Murdock looked at what he was wearing. A typical Face outfit. Hundred dollar shoes, designer jeans and a white dress shirt. Murdock put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You better change first."

Face looked down at his perfect clothes.

"I didn't bring anything old."

"There are still some of Holland's clothes up in his old bedroom. You can wear them." Emma pointed Face in the direction of the room.

Murdock went out to the barn to start with the chickens. "Here a chick, there a chick…" he sang as he handed out the feed.

"The clothes are a little long" Face said coming up behind Murdock "but these boots are way too big."

Murdock looked at Face wearing his old jeans, an old t-shirt with holes in it and his grandpa's boots.

"You look ridiculous but only the cows are going to see you. I'll show you how to milk one."

Murdock grabbed the bucket on the ground and the stool and placed the bucket under the cow.

After he showed Face how to do it he sat Face on the stool and got him to try it. The first pull Face made wasn't quite right causing the milk to squirt on his shirt. Murdock laughed at the sight causing Face to squirt milk at him.

Sensing what Face would do, Murdock moved out of the way. Face couldn't let Murdock off with laughing at him so he grabbed the bucket and threw the milk inside all over him.

"That means war." Murdock screamed. He looked all over the barn for something to throw back. All he could see was hay so he picked up some and threw it at Face. They ended up getting into a hay fight.

After a while they both went inside to get cleaned up for supper. Faces shirt was a little wet with the milk and his hair had more hay in it than actual hair. Murdock on the other hand was soaked and had hay stuck to every part of him.

Emma came to meet them at the door. She pushed Murdock in the bathroom and told him to get in the shower. Face had to wait for his turn so he decided to wait by the door so he wouldn't get hay all around the house.

Emma dragged him into the kitchen and told him to sit down.

"Floors can always get swept." She said.

"I'm sorry. You sent us out to do a job and instead we acted like kids." Face apologized.

"Did you have fun?" Emma asked.

Face smiled "yes I did."

"Then that's all that matters. You two looked like you were having the time of your lives."

Face look confused.

"I can see the barn from the living room window." She pointed to the window.

Emma sat down across from Face and placed a glass of lemonade in front of both of them.

"It's always so nice when Holland comes to visit. I miss having a child around and he brings a kind of childlike behavior with him. It makes me feel young."

She looked up and into Faces eyes "you don't have anyone in your life that can say that about you do you."

Face took a gulp of his drink then replied "no I don't but that's ok. I'm used to having no family. Well the team is my family and now I guess Murdock is the closest thing to actual family that I have." He looked at Emma and he could see her eyes starting to water. She grabbed a tissue and started to cry. Face wasn't sure what to do but he took her hand in his own to try and comfort her.

"Are you ok?" Face asked concerned.

"That's just so sad. A young man not having any family, worse yet not knowing if you have any family or who they are. Who taught you to ride a bike? Who made you feel better when you had nightmares? Who sends you presents for Christmas or your birthday?"

Face wasn't prepared for her to break down like this "I lived in an orphanage from the age of five till I joined the army so the nuns taught me everything. If I ever had a nightmare or was afraid I would crawl in bed with one of the older kids. They were pretty nice about it. I did wish I had a mom to call out to or to snuggle up to though. As for presents I only get something from each of the team."

"That's just not right. Everyone deserves a family. Everyone deserves to have someone worry about them." All of a sudden she got an idea "do you like it here?"

"Yes I do. " Face admitted.

"I'm glad to hear that because I want you to think of this as your home and me as your grandma. I'm sure my husband will feel the same way so think of him as your grandpa. If you ever need a place to stay, come here and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Face was speechless. He couldn't believe this "so I get a home and grandparents? Thank you very much. Murdock wanted me to think of ye as grandparents but since I hadn't met you I didn't feel comfortable doing that but now I do."

"Ok Face guy your turn." Murdock said as he came into the kitchen "is everything ok?" He asked when he seen his grandma wiping tears from her eyes.

"We just had a heart to heart talk." Face got up and made his way to get cleaned up.

Murdock and Face had spent the week feeding the animals, picking vegetables from the garden and once Faces arm healed a bit horseback riding.

On the last day there Murdock decided Face needed something of his own there to make it feel more like home to him.

They had gotten a new horse the day before and Murdock wanted it to be Faces.

"Now you get to name it." Murdock said petting the horse.

"How about Stacey?" Face suggested.

Murdock looked at him "really? It's a horse, Face, not a girl you're trying to hook up with."

"Fine. How about…Cory?"

"It's a female."

"I know."

"Cory's a guy name."

"Not when it's short for corvette."

Murdock laughed. It was such a Face thing to say.

Murdock went to say goodbye to his horse, Wacko.

"How did you come up with the name of your horse?" Face asked.

"Wacko is the name of a plane. The ones you can do tricks in."

"That doesn't help. You do tricks in every type of plane. Even ones you shouldn't." Face said.

"Good point. Remember that red plane me and you were in when we went on that mission when we first met Amy? That's a wacko."

"Oh. Good name for him." Face looked at his watch "we should get going. I told Hannibal we'd be back by suppertime."

"BOYS."Emma called coming down the steps toward the van where Murdock and Face now were "Here. I packed you some snacks for the ride."

"Thank you grandma." Murdock hugged her.

"Thank you…grandma." Face grinned and gave her a hug.

"Can you come back for Christmas?" She asked.

Murdock and Face looked at each other.

"Ummmm. I'm not sure." Face said.

"We'll try though." Murdock added.

"Good and bring B.A. and Hannibal." She looked at Face "now that you're a part of the family I expect a Christmas present.

Face nodded.

"I'm joking." She laughed.

They got into the van and settled in for the long ride.

"You managed to go most of the week without hitting me." Face said surprised.

"Well you managed to go most of the week without cursing. See my plan worked." Murdock smiled.


End file.
